Chaotic Nightmare
by archsage328
Summary: Eggman and Wizeman work together to create a gate connecting the world of the awake and the dream world, allowing them to unleash havoc on both realms. Sonic and NiGHTS must work together in order to stop this chaotic nightmare. Chapter 1 has been fixed!


I've been wanting to do a crossover like this for a while, but now I finally have the chance. But seeing how this makes my FIFTH ongoing fanfic, I realize now that I have too many ideas for my own good. But regardless, here we go!

8/16/10: I've realized that I really screwed up here. I originally typed A LOT more than what was previously here, but for some reason, none of it saved, so now I have to start the whole first chapter over.

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS or Sonic the Hedgehog. If I owned either, among the things I'd change would be another Sonic game with the chao garden, and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams would not have taken 11 years to come out after its predecessor.

Sonic never seems to get tired from running, and as a result, some people mistakenly believe that he doesn't ever need to rest. The truth, however, is that he spends just as much time sleeping as he does running circles around the globe. And it is during one of his naps that he began one of his most incredible, yet bizarre, adventures yet.

Tonight, after a long day of exploring, Sonic decided to stop in a suburban town called Twin Seeds. Running to a nearby park, Sonic lay down underneath a large tree.

"Eggman's sure been quiet lately, but I'm not complain'," yawned the tired hedgehog. "Even so, the one place Eggman will never be able to bother me is in my dreams!"

That was the last thought Sonic had before drifting off to sleep.

_In Sonic's dreamscape_:

Sonic was lying down in a clearing in the middle of a forest, hearing the chatter of animals from all sides. Sonic sighed with relief, reveling in the tranquility, until an explosion disturbed the ideal scene in front of him. What appeared to be a completely upgraded Egg Carrier was floating overhead, dropping bombs and launching cannon fire nonstop, along with deploying hundreds of robots. With the forest having been destroyed and transformed into an endless sea of flame, Sonic started running into the flames, so fast that they wouldn't be able to harm him, but he was unable to see where anything was behind the enormous walls of fire.

At this point, things not only got worse, they got weirder. Shadows appeared from behind the flames, and from the shadows, black ghoul-like phantoms began to throw themselves at Sonic.

"What the…What's going on?" yelled Sonic as he dodged the ghouls. "Whatever these things are, they aren't friendly! Later, guys! I'm outta here!" With that remark, Sonic dashed through the flames at the speed of sound, but the ghouls continued to try and attack him. Suddenly, several yards ahead, a green light appeared amongst the flames. Sonic's instincts were telling him to run into the light.

"I don't know what will happen if I jump into that light, but at this point, I just hope that if this is the frying pan, I won't have to see the fire!" yelled Sonic as he dashed into the green light, which enveloped everything in a bright flash upon making contact.

A moment later, Sonic opened his eyes to find himself somewhere completely different than before. He was standing in front of an ancient fountain surrounded by a circular stone walkway. There were several doors along the sides of the pathway, and there were nothing but tall, dark, skinny trees as far as the eyes can see.

"Now where am I?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"You're at the Dream Gate," said a voice from directly behind Sonic. Sonic immediately turned around to meet a person unlike anyone he had ever seen before. The person in question appeared to a purple jester, but the most bizarre thing was that said person was standing on _thin air_.

"I've never seen a Visitor like you before," stated the floating jester. "Even Elliot didn't seem to like blue this much."

"Huh?" said a confused Sonic. "Hold on. What are you talking about? What's going on? And most importantly, who are you?"

"My name is NiGHTS, and you, my spiky friend, are currently in Nightopia, or what people from what your world would call the dream world."

*SIGH* My original COMPLETE version of this chapter ended with Sonic asked where he was, but I figured this might be a better way to leave off. And THIS TIME I'm hoping that it's this version that gets uploaded. My apologies to everyone who has so far checked this fanfic out.


End file.
